You Are Here
When an autistic boy witnesses the murder of his father, a judge, Brenda has to figure out how to communicate with him in order to find the killer. The Victim *Judge Michael Thompson The Suspects *Eddie Hoke, a criminal on trial by the victim *Jason Murphy, whose brother was convicted by the victim Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Guest Cast *Colleen Flynn (Jillian Thompson) *Bubba Lewis (Keith Thompson) *Michael Worth (Jason Murphy) *John Fleck Eddie Hoke *Holmes Osborne (Eddie Hoke's Attorney) *Cheryl Carter (Ms. Pierson, Jason Murphy's Attorney) *Allen Cutler (Bartender) *Leigh Bush (Coroner's Investigator) *John Dohle (S.W.A.T. Lieutenant) Locations Episode Notes * Autism is a developmental disorder characterized by four clusters of behaviors: limited or no communication skills, few social interaction skills, high levels of sensitivity to external stimulai, and fixation on established routines or repetitive behaviors. Ranging in severity and often accompanied by some degree of mental retardation, children with autism present substantial challenges to the adults who must care for them. They often have a fixation on an item or event, such as Keith's need to know where he is, and extreme sensitivity to external stimuli such as color or touch. High functioning autistic children are often able to participate in the academic curriculum at their schools, but only in rare cases can keep up with typical learners. Their limited social and communication skills mean these children lack the ability to play or interact with other kids, feel typical social emotions (anger, sympathy, grief, etc.) or appreciate nuances of language such as humor, sarcasm or irony. More problematic is their behavior, which, because they have no sense of what is appropriate or what can hurt another, may be violent. Children with autism live in a literal world, the stability of which depends on the maintenance of routine. * The judge is murdered in Griffith Park. At over 4,200 acres, Griffith Park, which lies just north of downtown Los Angeles along the Santa Monica Mountains, is the largest municipal part with an urban wilderness in the world. The park rises in elevation from 300 to over 1600 feet, much of it canyons covered with vegetation such as indigenous live oak trees, sage and chaparral. Along with numerous picnic areas, the park's features include the Griffith Park Observatory, The Autry Museum, The Greek Theater, The Los Angeles Zoo, The Los Angeles Equestrian Center and the Travel Town Railroad Center, as well as miles of hiking paths, bicycle trails, bridle trails and mountain roads. Griffith Park was originally part of a Spanish land grant, Rancho Los Feliz, which also gave its name to the Los Feliz neighborhood that adjoins the park to the east. Located just outside the park are Dodger Stadium to the south, and to the west, the city of Burbank, Warner Brothers Studios, Forest Lawn Cemetery, and Universal City Studios. Griffith Park draws approximately 10 million visitors a year. Trivia * Fritz:'' I never get tired of saying this: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or may be used against you in a court of law.'' : It's close, but it's not the Miranda warning that's normally used in the show, which is ...can and will be used against you..." The "can and will" version is normally the one that's used on most television programs. However, what Fritz uses is equally correct - the statement of Miranda rights exists in several forms, all of which are designd to protect an individual under arrest from self-incrimination. Any Miranda warning must include the required statement of Miranda rights: the right to remain silent, to have an attorney present during questioning, and to have one appointed at public expense. Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes